Shades of Morning: Kissing a Soldier
by AliLamba
Summary: CoL '06, 1xR // A silly, pointless fic to get our lovely pair into compromising positions. Emphasis on the silly, pointless part. Lemon.
1. The Devil Wears Colorful Tights

**SHADES OF MORNING: KISSING A SOLDIER  
(part one)  
By:** AliLamba  
**AN:** Ehhhh…_slight_ (?) OOC for all characters. This title I am reusing from an old website of mine, and "eponymous" proceeds go to Reveena OathBlood, though I have no idea what happened to her.

Ah, Sunday. Glorious Sunday. What better way to spend the holy day than to read lemony smut?

* * *

_The spacious, overly (spray on) tan shoulders stretched against his spandexy shirt, and his burly hands pawed at the side of her head. Her face was pushed against his, their lips connected with gluing passion. Her tongue, her sweet tongue, slipped inside his mouth, and he couldn't keep his boisterous trouser snake at bay. The hand at her head clutched her silky, perfectly coiffed blonde hair desperately, and by the next frame he was naked from the waist up, carrying her 108.5-lb form to…**the bedroom**._

Relena's mouth went dry.

Squirming self-consciously in her seat, and hoping the dark movie theater lighting would mask her furtive movements, Relena turned her head as slowly as she could to look at the person sitting two rows behind her.

Heero Yuy was sitting ramrod straight, as usual, his arms folded tightly over his chest. His dark blue eyes were staring straight ahead, unblinking, and Relena almost sighed out of cool relief.

But then she noticed the glazed look to his now apparently vacant expression, and she nearly fell over.

Was he seriously…_sleeping?_

Of course, when she had announced that she wanted to see this particular movie this particular afternoon, her faithful bodyguard had said and expressed nothing. But in the nearly six years that she had known Heero Yuy, she had finally started to pick up on the littlest things that gave him away.

Relena had secretly enjoyed the way his tight, balled-up fists had clumsily worked themselves around the steering wheel of her car.

With a reserved smile Relena turned back to the screen, where the doomed couple was now confessing sweet nothings to each other on their shared pillow.

The smile turned into a sad sigh at the sight of the secret _I love you(s)_, of the kisses on the forehead(s). At the ripe old age of 21, Relena had never had a serious boyfriend, and was not remotely close to marriage. She had only been kissed once in her life, and the second it was over, the kisser had left immediately, not to be heard of for another two years, when he would come back and suddenly be completely aloof and choose to be her silent, grumbling body guard who still refused to acknowledge her as female, even when she was _still_ giving him her best smiles and even once (when massively drunk her 18th birthday) showed him her _thigh!_

Relena felt herself huffing and tried to stop her running thoughts. Sure, her raging hormones for Heero had faded, and she wasn't blindly in love with him as she had been during the war.

Heero didn't mean to have kissed her, she was sure of it by now, but whenever she was able to focus yet again on her rather complete lack of a love life, it was hard not to dwell over the few romantic instances of her very brief existence.

During a sporadic lull on the screen, Relena could've sworn she heard the sounds of light snoring.

With a quick flick of her wrist Relena noticed the time, and with short calculations noted that this train wreck of a film wouldn't be finished for another hour. As her only day off for the next two weeks, Relena decided that the last thing she wanted was a sappy romantic drama mocking her. Grabbing her light jacket off the seat next to her, Relena made her way towards the theater exit, not at all surprised that by the time her hand was on the door she could hear the achingly handsome man's steps behind her.

* * *

"…So you see, Representative, there just isn't enough in this semester's budget—"

The creases in Relena's brow furrowed ever so slightly, the natural smoothness of her forehead marred with the effect. While the Representative of the L-4 colony was usually a patient, genial man, she was finding him more than troublesome in the issue of his colony's sporting facilities. Throughout her political career she had developed certain pet peeves, and being cut-off certainly ranked near the top two on her list.

"Minister, I cannot seemingly set aside the sum you are requesting during this semester, _especially_," Relena spoke with an emphasis as the Minister tried to over-speak her again, "_Especially_ when we have already decided to allocate much of this year's spending to the health benefits and living expenses of the underprivileged."

The Representative huffed over himself, coughing heartily as he grudgingly agreed with the Foreign Minister.

By the time Relena had terminated the conference call, she felt decisively drained for the day being only half over. As she leaned back in her plush chair, her eyes swept closed of their own accord.

The mounds of paperwork on her desk were barred from her mind, as was the annoyingly persistent monitor that connected her desk to her secretary's. Without having to verify the hour, she knew that the rest of her would-be pleasant afternoon this day in mid-June would be spent on a working lunch and budgetary meetings to last out the hours.

It didn't help matters that she had heard around the so-called 'water cooler', that Dorothy Catalonia was in town. Which meant only trouble. In fact, the Foreign Minister counted her blessings that she hadn't heard from the blonde-bomb-shell thus far. If there was anything she enjoyed _most_ of her days, Relena mused sarcastically, it was listening to Dorothy boast about her sexual conquests of the male gender, and wasting a thousand credits and more buying shoes that would end up at the back of her closet.

A buzzer sounded on her desk, and the groan was deep in her slender throat at the thought of more work to ruin this perfect afternoon. Relena leaned forward, her hand poised above the answering button of her closed P.A. system, when the door suddenly flew open with a

_BANG_.

Before Relena's mind could fully account for the unexpected excitement, a flurry of tall, slender, stunningly-gorgeous woman had strode in, her hips swaying confidently in a designer second-skin skirt.

_Oh lord,_ the devil had heard her thoughts.

_Dorothy Catalonia_.

A woman Relena recognized as her timorous secretary scampered at Dorothy's heels.

"No, you just don't understand," she was saying into a cell phone, a careless hand waving off the frightened, mousy woman that hovered behind her. Without sparing Relena a glance she plopped graciously into an armchair facing the Foreign Minister's desk, sweeping one molded thigh over the other as she held the fashionably small portable to her face. "You know what? I'll have to call you back," she voiced sweetly into the receiver, and over the glossy, platinum blonde head Relena gave a tired look to her secretary, shrugging her shoulders limply.

The older woman frowned and headed out the door.

A _snap_ of hard plastic brought Relena's attention back to the woman before her, and it was all she could do to muster a smile in the face of Dorothy's gleaming white teeth.

"Miss Relena!" Dorothy cooed, perfectly at ease with her surroundings, "Oh, Miss Relena, it's been too long."

Relena nodded her head in silent consent, while she mentally reviewed the last time she had been paid a visit, not a month and a half ago. Relena would have preferred another year to wait.

"Now, before you give me any excuses, you must join me for lunch," Dorothy said, returning her tiny, trendy phone to her purse, "I know an absolutely charming place not too far from here, and I am dying to try it out."

Relena opened her mouth to protest, but Dorothy was already standing, taking a look at her fashionably small wristwatch. "Ah-ah-ah," she tutted, motioning Relena to stand, "Come now, Miss Relena, there are things I am _dying_ to tell you."

* * *

Dorothy's shrill laughter cut through the restaurant ambiance and, once again, drew several frowning looks from fellow patrons. Relena was training herself to ignore them as she tried to recall, once again, exactly what was so funny.

"Well," Dorothy calmed herself, turning back to her salad, "His was indeed that small, anyway." Dorothy's gleaming pale blue eyes bore into Relena's, and the shorter woman was able to muster a stilted smile in return. There was a small pause in conversation as Dorothy's gaze drifted around the small establishment, and Relena pushed her fork through her own salad aimlessly.

"So, Dorothy," Relena offered, drawing the other woman's attention back to the table and not to giving fellow diners demeaning stares, "What brings you to town?"

The platinum blonde's eyes twinkled.

"Well, David's here on some wine-tasting stint, so I thought I would get some shopping in. I know," she added, misinterpreting Relena's horror-stricken face, "Your secretary told me how _busy_ you were today," (she said _busy_ like she didn't believe in work). "There'll have to be a next time."

Relena coughed into her napkin and thanked every God there was for sparing her, "Uh, who? is this David again?"

Dorothy glanced past Relena again, eying a handsome brunette waiter as he passed their table for the umpteenth time that brief lunch. Relena was beginning to suspect that he had no business traveling from one end of the building to the other apart from staring at the brighter blonde.

"Oh, he's no one special, really. Are they ever?" Dorothy burst into loud laughter again, and Relena's teeth clenched, "He's only slightly wealthy, you know. I doubt I would have stayed with him this long if it weren't for his rather impressive," she sighed wistfully, "_beef baronet_."

Dorothy had returned to her own salad, glowing with mirth, when she caught Relena's unmasked perplexity. Oh, had she used a too-trendy bit of slang?

"You know, his lap taffy?"

Again, a look of confusion pierced Relena's brow.

"His pork sword."

Nope.

"His pocket rocket?"

Nothing.

"Beaver cleaver?"

"Bishop."

"Wedding tackle?"

"Oh, for crying out loud," Dorothy put down her fork, frustrated once again with the utter _backwardness_ of the political scene, "his _penis._"

Relena started in her seat, and the bright crimson that flooded her cheeks was completely unmistakable.

Dorothy, noticing the other woman's suddenly bashful exterior, blinked. She blinked again. And then, flinging her head back, she released the most uproarious laughter either could ever remember.

"Oh, Miss Relena!" she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't tell me you're still," she burst out in mirth again even when she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "still, a _virgin_!" Dorothy's laughter echoed off the walls, and Relena stared with all her might into the mixed greens adorning her plate.

Her face nearly burned scarlet.

"I…I don't know why that's relevant, Dorothy," Relena murmured, her voice as flat and hard as stone tile. The other woman's laughter ebbed to the point of deep sighs, and she eventually coughed daintily and turned away. The moment of silence was too small.

"Miss Relena," Dorothy started, putting her hand on the table towards the Foreign Minister, "I am deeply sorry, I hadn't meant to be rude." Relena forced herself not to roll her eyes. "But come now, you must be _joking_."

Relena wished she would disappear. Well…she wasn't quite sure if she would rather be the one to go.

"Oh……_oh_." Dorothy looked pained and awkward for a moment, staring down her nose at the shorter woman, before her face erupted with glee.

"Miss Relena, you don't understand what you're missing!" she whispered loudly, "Honestly, the control you could wield on the male species! You must come out of your shell, Miss Relena." The Foreign Minister was all too aware of _Miss_ Dorothy's (former?) pension for her brother, and kept her mouth still.

"There must be _one_ male in your life worth the effort?"

The words flew from Relena's lips.

"What, _Heero?_"

Dorothy, having just put a rather large piece of lettuce in her mouth, began to choke.

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes she reached for her water, leaving a long moment before her glass clinked again on the table.Dorothy's incredulous eyes turned on the Foreign Minister.

"Miss Relena, you cannot possibly mean…_**the**_ _Heero Yuy_? He is still in your service?"

Relena returned to her salad with relish, not wanting to answer that surely loaded question. Dorothy's eyes drifted as the same brunette waiter drifted past their table again, and mid-look, her pale blue orbs nearly burst from their sockets.

Following Dorothy's shocked and appalled gaze, Relena turned half in her chair to see that same popular waiter turn from a table, after depositing a fresh glass of ice tea.

_Oh…my…lord._

Heero Yuy, masked only by a very bushy mustache that _certainly_ hadn't been there four hours before, caught Relena's astounded eye.

And, seeing the recognition on her face, Heero only stuck his nose into the air, and strode off towards the kitchen with a decisive emphasis in his step.

Suffering a defeated sigh, Relena turned back to her company...and froze.

Dorothy was staring at her, the cat-like gleam in her eye more devilishly mischievous than Relena had seen, even at the most deadly heights of the war.

Relena gulped.

"Miss Relena…I believe I have the solutions to all your problems."

* * *

...It had been a long day.

Her lunch with Dorothy had turned into a two-hour tirade, followed with an hour of shopping at Pleasure State, buying _nether clothes_ Relena was sure would join the shoe boxes.

Shimmying out of her dress until she was only in her conservative lingerie and sheer camisole, Relena caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror across the room. What was the big deal with all these men folk, anyway? I mean, it really couldn't be _so_ hard to wrap one around ones…well, one of the fingers (she had already forgotten which).

She was attractive, right? Alluring? _Sensual?_

Relena turned towards the mirror, looking over herself. Not one to really care much about her outward appearance, she noted mildly that she hadn't really gained any weight lately, and that she indeed had breasts. That should equal immediate appeal, right?

But Dorothy's presence today was making her insecure. On the long drive home, Relena had spent some time staring at the male in her life through the small window separating her portion of her private limo with Heero's, noticing how his eyes were completely focused on the road ahead, per usual. What was there to it? She was a female, correct? A young female? With breasts?

Forcing her limbs to "saunter," she maneuvered her way over to the mirror, making sure to have one arm hitched on her waist and the other dangling free. Just a little practice and she could do it…hell, tonight, even!

"_Heero_," Relena muttered, forcing her voice lower until she was nearly grunting, "I notice that you…have an erection."

She nodded confidently into the mirror at the invisible image of Heero, forcing a squinted sort of grin.

"That probably means that you want to have sexual intercourse with me." Relena batted her eyelashes furiously, leaning forward towards the plane of glass.

"Well…" Relena grunted, "well…I thought you'd like to know that my vaginal area is really hot. I was thinking we should be naked right now."

Relena's composure broke, and she brought her hands to her face. _What am I thinking?_ She said to herself, frustrated,_ I can't seduce Heero Yuy!_

Unceremoniously plopping down on the edge of the bed, Relena barely heard the knock on the door in the barest recess of her mind. Her brow was furrowed in thought, her lower lip kept hold in her mouth.

"Come in."

"I thought I heard a male voic—"

Relena's head had barely turned toward Heero's when she caught his expression. Wide-eyed, frozen mid-step, he was staring at her as if she had sprouted a third leg.

And then she glimpsed herself in the mirror, all bare skin and _negligee_.

And screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Heero started at the sound of her voice. Springing to immediate action, he kicked the door shut with his foot and lunged to the Foreign Minister, slamming her into his body and clamping a hand over her mouth.

Relena screamed louder.

"Relena!" he grunted, tightening his grasp, "It's me!"

"I know it's you!" Relena gasped, cutting her shriek mid-decibel.

Heero felt the pulse of her neck slow, and his muscles slacked in response. When the look in Relena's eyes was less_You're Fired_ and more _Let Go of Me or I'll Fire You_his hand dropped to his side and he stepped away.

What he didn't count on, what he was sure couldn't have happened between their combined grace and agility, was Relena's foot catching on his ankle.

Both seemed to realize it at once, startled squeaks mixing with equally surprised "_huh?_"s,their untangled limbs shooting into every direction.Relena's arms thrashed through the air, sending one fist sailing into his jaw.

Heero had just enough time to feel the pain before Relena's arms flung around his neck, dragging the both of them tumbling backwards in a mass of flailing muscles.

Onto…the bed.

Relena landed with an '_umph_', cringing as Heero's weight slammed down upon her body with a similar sound. It took a moment for Relena to realize that neither of them were moving, and suddenly, she felt the entire length of him--every muscle and tissue, practically melted to her skin. Feeling him stretched against her like that,Relena's arms held him to her chest as if with rigor mortis, and in all fairness, she felt as if she could die.

Until she felt the slight swell against her thigh, and heard Heero's deep, labored breathing.

Relena sucked in a shaky, sudden gasp. "He-Heero?" she whispered.

A grunt was her reply.

And then slowly, Heero moved against her body, his thigh sliding against hers as he moved to prop himself over her on the bed.

The skin of her neck smoothed as she swallowed the excess water pooling in her mouth.

His hair was hanging over his face, the mess of dark brown locks only barely shading the almost black hue of his eyes. His jaw was taught, his lips tight, and under his steady gaze she felt her heart beat two fold. A delicious coil twisted in her stomach, making her skin hum with warmth. And then, before she could remember her name, his head had dipped, and his lips had touched hers.

Relena couldn't bring herself to keep her eyes open to the shock. His mouth was warm, holding to hers and keeping her breath. Instinctually, her hand went slack and dragged along his shoulder and down his arm, and it was a small thrill of pleasure that she felt the muscles contract beneath her fingertips. Heero's long fingers slid between the strands of her hair, tangling instantly as he disregarded all else by cradling the back of her neck, angling her mouth so his own could slip open coercively.

Heero swallowed her gasp, smoothing her unyielding mouth with his tongue until her own was provoked into motion, slipping over his, tiny electric shocks pulsing through the muscle. The coil of her abdomen tightened, sending a slow, hot throb of need through her body.

His hand smoothed down the length of her body, finding only pause to rub the silken skin of her upper thigh. His erection strained against his clothing when she arched herself against his chest, finding the confidence to thrust her own tongue inside Heero's mouth. Eliciting a low, primal groan, his arm went instinctually around her small waist, grinding her pelvis against his own so that she could feel the hard length of him through three layers of clothing.

Their mouths slipped apart for the briefest second, and his breath left his lungs in a rush:

"_Relena— _"

And under the pads of Relena's fingers, his back stiffened.

As quickly as he had come, Heero was up, scrambling from the bed in staggered, misplaced steps. Relena followed, sitting up, her tousled hair jumping around her shoulders.

"Heero?" her voice was cautious, breathless, and in a second she was slipping her feet to the carpeted floor, unaware of the slip hiked around her waist, one strap off her shoulder already.

But Heero couldn't hear her. A stray stiletto interrupted his flight, and he tripped over it, barely righting himself before he fell. His body was demanding attention, some frenzied sort of release, but he ignored it--he had to ignore it.

_Given another ten minutes_…

Relena took a slow, measured step towards him, concern contorting her face. Heero's face was twisted and turning purple. He backed into the door, surprised to find it there, but the hard, unyielding wood brought him back from fantasy.

"Uh," he managed to mutter, his hand grasping wildly for the knob, "Area…secure."

And with that he flew into the hallway, slamming the door in his wake.

Relena, jaw dropped, ran after him into the empty hall. But no matter how hard she stared into the shadows, her faithful body guard was nowhere to be seen.

With a frown, Relena returned to the recesses of her room, taking effort to close the door despite her racing thoughts and burning veins. When the door _clicked_ shut she turned her back against it, leaning, anguished, against the wooden barrier.

_Given another ten minutes..._ She wasn't sure what she wanted any more. But no matter what scenario she imagined as a result of the last hour of her life, it alwaysinvolved tussled dark brown hair, deep, lipid pools of desire where eyes should be, and the heated, coercive touch of the man she had known for the last seven years. Relena felt, somewhere, that she should be frightened, but in more than one way...she wasn't.

A political gleam touched her eyes.

_All right, Heero Yuy. _A cat-like grin stretched her lips, and she raised her fingers in an imaginary gun, aiming it at her imaginary bodyguard.

_Target in sight._

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading. Go sign up for CoL! (link in my profile) 


	2. And She'll Let You Borrow Them

**SHADES OF MORNING: KISSING A SOLDIER  
(part two)  
By** AliLamba  
**Warnings:** Oh, the OOC. Well, I take creative liberty. Oh, and if no one told you, this is a lemon :x A bad lemon, but a lemon nonetheless.  
**AN:** Uh, so I suppose I should forward this with the information that first times don't always hurt. Uhh…yeah. So, er, you can chew on that bit of (surprising?) info, and uhhh….yes. Well, it made it easier for me, and it's friggen late.

And note: this has been read through…once? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Enjoy yer smut, ya brigands!

* * *

Heero ran a hand hastily through his hair once again, and turned his wrist to check the time. His jaw was set tight, and his foot tapped unheeded on the marble floor. In the plush armchair of the sitting area near the front door, Heero's frame was hunched over his knees; the warm sunlight of a bright new morning went unnoticed to the former Gundam pilot. 

_How can it be such an effort to keep a stray ten minutes out of ones mind?_

Heero heard a humming from the staircase, and turned just in time to see Relena skipping down the marble steps. What he shouldn't have noticed was the way her healthy breasts bounced pleasantly with the bounce in her step, or the way her calf muscles tightened and flexed as she maneuvered towards him.

Heero felt his throat go dry, and turned to cough into his hand.

"Good morning, Heero," she mentioned pleasantly as the passed him, pausing at the door only to pick up her briefcase.

Heero watched her bend slightly at the hip to retrieve her case, felt his eyes drawn to the distinct lines he saw striping the curve of her ass. _No—it couldn't be—Relena doesn't wear those sorts of things...does she? _

Heero gave a quick shake of his head to dispel the images forming in his mind, lending ideas of skimpy underclothes to tricks of the light.

"Are you coming, Heero?"

* * *

Heero's eyes flickered to the rearview mirror once again, that had for the last five minutes been adjusted to monitor his female cargo. 

The aforementioned foreign minister seemed to have a certain penchant for crossing and uncrossing her thighs.

"_Heero_, _look out_!"

His cobalt eyes flicked from legs to her face, noticed fright—his attention flew to the road.

Instinct kicked.

He swerved, yanking the wheel to skid around the line of traffic he hadn't been watching. Honks blared in the background.

Cruising down the emergency lane, a pair of deep, calming breaths echoing through the automobile, Heero forced his over-active mind to focus. _Females are useless, females useless, Relena has nice legs—no! useless legs! Useless!_

* * *

Relena took a deep, calming breath, her manicured finger poised over the intercom. 

She didn't know what she was doing.

But she knew it was working.

"You may send Mr. Yuy inside, Mrs. Grenia."

Heero walked into the office once he heard her voice in the anteroom, found her staring at some documents strewn about her desk.

_Ah_, he got it. He was there to talk about last night, and she was protecting herself with her work. Okay, that was fine by him. Best to get it out in the open like that. Right. She was doing what's best. Play it cool.

Relena glanced up, and then motioned for the chair in front of her desk.

Heero sat.

"I'm dismissing your services this evening, Heero," she said, leaning back into her chair, the paperwork fluttering from her hands.

Heero almost fell out of his chair. _What?_

"Is there a reason why?"

Relena arched her neck, sliding her hand down the skin from ear to collarbone. She watched with hidden satisfaction as Heero's jaw tightened.

"Well, if you must know," she murmured, dipping her fingers beneath her blouse and taking hold of the black bra strap that lay beneath. Moving it but an inch and the lacy piece touched open air.

Relena kept her eyes trained on her desk, as if she was as casual as possible, "I have a date tonight…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Heero shifting furiously in his seat.

There was a pause as her comment sunk in, and then Heero coughed discreetly.

"I, uh…I don't think that's a good idea."

Relena let the strap fall and stood from her desk, touching objects casually as she rounded the large, oak piece to perch nonchalantly in front of him.

"And why is that?"

The pause here was longer. Heero could smell the hint of her shampoo, and the tautness of her skirt stretched over her thighs left no doubt that what he had fantasized before in her enterance hall.

Heero was scrambling for excuses. His mind vaguely realized that she was going on a date, but mostly that she wasn't naked.

"Parameters…security…bad…" he mumbled, staring at the way her neck connected with her shoulders, almost willing the skimpy strap of fabric to reemerge.

Relena leaned forward, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Oh, you're right Heero," she grinned, her eyelashes fluttering conservatively against her cheeks, "I hadn't thought of that before…"

The blouse was unbuttoned just enough to see the full curves of her breasts. Heero didn't dare breath, and he shifted again in his seat, meekly trying to control his raging hormones. _Since when did Relena have breasts?_

Her hand went to his shoulder, brushing an invisible piece of lint from his shirt. "I wanted to apologize for last night," she whispered, letting her hand linger. The heat from her skin seeped through the fabric.

"I don't know what there is…" he mentioned absently. Her lips were pink and glossy, and in a wave of consciousness he remembered the feel of them, "to apologize for…"

"No, no," her lips formed around the words, and she leaned an inch closer, so now Heero could identify the lavender soap, "It was my fault, and no one…" her lips were close enough to feel her breath on his cheek, and her whisper fell upon his ear to override any sense of common decency.

"No one else's."

Heero grabbed Relena around the waist, and dragged her into his lap. He didn't wait for her to react, but slipped his free hand to the base of her skull, and turned her head into his mouth, claiming her lips even as she tried to gasp. Her small fist clutched the cloth covering his shoulder and his grasp tightened around her narrow waist.

Relena felt the bulge of his erection against the back of her thigh, and hot blood flowed through her abdomen. Her newfound courage led her fingers to fly to his waistline, fumbling to tug his shirt free. She found skin and her digits paused, if only to relish in the warm feel of his abdomen.

He let out a shuddering breath against her lips and then thrust his tongue unceremoniously into her mouth. A moan escaped the back of her throat and she pushed her whole hand underneath his shirt, her hand dragging along his stomach muscles as they clenched under her touch.

Heero's hand smoothed up her side and found the underside of her breast. Through two layers of material he caressed until Relena's skin hummed. The pads of his fingers circled an aroused nipple, and the moan was on her throat again.

"Miss Darlain?"

Relena pressed herself into Heero's lap, feeling his hands tighten their grip. His fingers flew to the buttons of her blouse and began slipping them open with reckless abandon.

"_Miss Darlain_?"

"Heero, shut _up_," Relena voiced against his throat.

"It wasn't," Heero grunted, his fingers stuck on a button, "_me_."

Relena paused. Alerted to her lack of movement, the fingers upon her blouse also cooled, and they both heard the heavy static of white noise.

"_**Miss Darlain**?_"

"Mrs. Grenia!" Relena jumped from Heero's lap and flew to the desk, stabbing the intercom button, "Uhm," she fumbled with her speech, "Yes? Mrs. Grenia?"

There was a discrete cough from the other line.

"There is a Mr. Araldica to see you?"

"Uh," Relena paused, sending a glance back to Heero, who was carefully examining the curve of her ass, "Who?"

"The Ambassador to Eurasia, Miss Darlain." Relena's eyes went wide and she straightened, pushing creases out of her skirt.

"Oh, yes, well, we'll just be a second, Mrs. Grenia," Heero was already standing when she turned around. He was giving her a stony expression.

"Relena, we shouldn't be doing this," Part of his authoritative edge was lost with his mussed up hair and lipstick spread over the lower half of his face. Relena smiled and walked within the reach of his arms.

"No one tells me what to do, Heero," she murmured.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Relena lifted her chin and stared into his eyes, a predatory smirk forming her lips. She leaned into his frame, and Heero's eyes closed in anticipation.

But rather than feel the softness of her lips, he felt the rough paper of tissue on his face.

"You're going to want to clean that off before you see anyone," she began wiping the mess of make-up from his features, pushing him towards the servant's door with her efforts.

"When will I see you," he muttered, catching her wrist halfway out the entrance.

Relena's eyes fluttered close, and a breathlessness entered her voice.

"After work, in the limo. Bring a driver."

Before Heero could fully contemplate the actual meaning of what she had said, the door had been closed in his face, and Relena was giving a sugary welcome to the mayor of…so and so.

* * *

Relena was frustrated. 

"Well, if _someone_ didn't have so much problems figuring out the inner workings of a _blouse_ and _skirt_, we wouldn't be having this problem, now _would we_!"

"If someone's _blouse_ and _skirt_ didn't have so many damn buttons, then I could've got the damn thing _off_," Heero muttered, bringing his march up to the mansion to a new level.

"Oh, _what_, you _DIDN'T _read the manual?" Relena huffed, matching his stride.

"I'm not any happier that your driver happened to know what he was doing," Heero grunted murderously, even if the verbal attack was intended more for the certain adept male than the woman skipping to catch up with him.

"_Ooh_!" Relena sulked in sexual frustration, her fists rigidly at her hips.

"We can try again, _right now_ Relena."

"No, we _can't_, because _now_ I have to have dinner with the Ambassador."

Heero's feet ground to a halt.

"What dinner?"

Relena sighed as she turned around to face him from a few steps ahead, "The dinner, Heero. I told you in the office." Heero remembered the office very well; the feel of her pressed against his lap and his tongue making sweeps of her mouth.

"_And_ in the car." The limo even better, her breast in his palm, kneading her aroused nipples between his fingers from where she was stretched out beneath him, her body flush against his.

Relena watched his eyes rake over her body, felt warmth once again pool between her thighs. She could nearly feel his hand beneath her skirt, stroking her warm, damp panties as she gasped against his neck.

But that again brought back the subject at hand, for a _certain former GUNDAM PILOT_ failed to get them both in suitable positions before the dang driver pulled up to the curb near her home. It was hard to do much of anything (let alone be of undressing assistance) with your wrists bound by a seatbelt.

"I'm supposed to have dinner with the Ambassador to the larger L-2 sub-colonies, in less than an hour. If we hadn't given the driver faulty directions I would've had longer."

Heero began his walk back towards the mansion, tugging Relena along by the elbow.

She noticed the suggestive looks he was giving to her as they walked, and could easily read his train of thought.

"And I have to _use_ that hour, Heero, to get _ready_."

* * *

Relena covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed demurely. What, exactly, the Ambassador…_Reynard_ had been saying, was completely lost, but by the look of mirth he was giving her, she knew the appropriate response he was expecting of her. 

"I cannot wait until you visit the colony again, Miss Darlain, for you would find it most enjoyable."

Relena nodded, trying to express enjoyment, "Yes, it has been far too long since my last visit. Your cherry blossoms must be in bloom by now, correct?"

She had remembered the right colony, as apparent when the Ambassador decided to go out on a tangent about their infamous cherry blossoms. Her mind couldn't be on this bore of a politician before her, despite her attentive gaze and warm smile.

Heero was pacing around the far walls near the kitchens, and the looks he was sending her way were making her blood smolder with need.

It was during one of these gazes, while Reynard was attacking his meal and she was able to look over his head, that she noticed the first thing amiss.

A man in a Preventers jacket approached Heero, and they exchanged hushed words as the anonymous man handed Heero a piece of paper. When the smoldering blue looked up at her again, they were cold and sharp. He left on the heels of the man in uniform.

Relena hid her quizzical expression with another stab of her dish, but was suddenly aware that men in tuxedos from all corners of the restaurant emerged and were heading towards the entrance. It wouldn't have been noticeable except that they were all wearing sunglasses.

Now a certain amount of apprehension had set in. It was obvious that Reynard noticed nothing, as he kept chatting idly about plants.

But before she could excuse herself to go and check exactly what was going on, all hell appeared to go loose.

There were screams first from near the windows, mixed with a great crashing of glass.

Relena whipped around in time to see the panes shatter, to see men in jumpsuits of the deepest red to come barging through the windows, machine guns cradled at their hips.

In slow motion she watched them unload shots into the air, and Relena yelled.

"_Get down!_" she flipped over the table and pulled the stunned motionless Ambassador behind the flimsy shield. They wouldn't last—they couldn't—

And then, before she could realize, arms were around her. Between the dust and flurry of patrons running for their lives, Relena found herself cradled against a warm body.

_Heero…_

"Heero!" she cried when she was flung over his shoulder, finding herself face to face with his in-normal-situations lovely rear. Her shaky vision caught images of the kitchens, of scampering chefs running to extinguish fires.

They burst outside into an alley, but the cool night air couldn't stop Heero's racing pulse. That information had appeared much too late, and consequences for any wrong judgment on his part were death.

Heero checked both ways, his quick mind weighing his options in a heartbeat.

There was everything to lose.

Heero dashed south, his cargo bouncing against his shoulder with his racing steps. They swung into a side door—an apartment building, and Heero ran up the first flight of stairs he reached.

"Heero!" came the voice behind him, "put me _down!_"

The grimace hit his face and he chose not to argue, making the briefest pause as he rounded a corner for the next flight up to drop Relena to the ground beside him.

But she wouldn't be allowed to catch her breath.

Heero's outstretched hand grabbed her wrist, and together he half dragged her up, flight by flight, climbing higher and higher.

A door came before him, and he threw his weight against it, not pausing to feel satisfaction as he hurled himself and Relena to the roof. Her hand slipped from his with a sheen of sweat, and it was only from her staggered steps upon the tarmac that he turned around to fully face his damsel.

Relena leaned against a large piece of piping, a hand at her throat as she gasped air into her lungs. _How_…_he_…words couldn't form in her mind, and she couldn't will her limbs to move. From the corner of her eyes, she could see other roofs at varying heights even below her own, and couldn't imagine the number of stairs she had just been half-dragged up.

The thought brought her gaze down level, and the first image she caught was of Heero.

His breath came shallow, as if the sort of regiment she had just endured was a regular occurrence. In fact, the way he was staring at her lead her to believe that she was now in more danger than five minutes before.

She turned away from him and walked to the roof's edge, leaning herself upon the railing. She wasn't surprised when she felt Heero's presence next to her.

"That was good," his rich voice calmed her in ways the night air couldn't, "thinking of the table."

Below they could hear the wailing of police sirens, the flashing lights of red and blue signaling that professionals were containing the situation.

Relena's breathing resumed a normal pace, but they held their position looking over the city for a long time. His frame was outlined by the artificial light of the urban skyline, the planes of his face accentuated handsomely. Relena felt a shiver down her spine, and moved herself into the circle of Heero's awkward arms.

"Heero…" she whispered into his chest, and then looked up at him.

Her silent plea went between them, and Relena didn't feel as if she needed to say the words.

Heero captured her lips in a kiss and drew her away from the ledge, his arms wrapping around her securely. She wove her hands around his neck, ran her fingers through the mess of his hair, and welcomed his probing tongue when it touched her lips.

Heero pulled his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders and flung it to the ground, and she fumbled with his tie, finally wiggling it to join his coat. His fingers slid over her bare shoulders, pushing the small straps of her dress to the sides, then wrapped his arms around her to undo the hidden zipper down her spine. His mouth went to her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh.

She hissed into the strands of his hair, her arms hanging limply over his shoulders as his hands traveled the expanse of her back, warm fingers gracing her skin and shooting hot flames through her blood. Her stomach flipped over when he dipped a finger beneath the lace of her panties, brushing against the top of her ass.

Warmth flooding her system hurried her hands, and within moments she was tugging his shirt successfully from his pants and throwing them upon the slowly growing pile of clothes. Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, stroked the lean muscles till they flexed beneath her fingers.

His fervent kisses touched a tendon in her neck and she had to try and swallow a moan, but she was unable to stop her thigh from pressing into his groin, form feeling the hard erection pressing against her limb.

Heero lowered her to the bed of clothes and followed, holding her curves between his hands as his kisses trailed lower, pushing the top of her dress down her chest, groaning against her silken skin when he found no bra beneath. Heero lavished attention on her breasts, feeling the satisfaction of her arching into his mouth.

He pulled her dress lower and she fell back, panting. Laced garments came off with the help of a single finger, but Heero dragged the motion out, his hand grazing the length of her legs.

She was reaching out to him, needing to draw him into her embrace and sate this desire for closeness, but Heero's hand pressed against her stomach. The pressure spurned the heat in her abdomen, and she writhed underneath his hand.

She needed him.

Heero kissed along her thighs, dragged his tongue against her skin. She expected his tongue to touch her sex but he avoided it, traveling the length of her stomach and between her breasts.

A steady pulse beat between her thighs, and she felt herself squirm beneath his touch.

Her hands flew to the buckle of his pants and tore it open, not bothering to remove the belt before she went straight to the clasp and zipper. She twisted to push the pants around his ankles, struggled when his mouth once again pressed against hers, massaging her lips with a growing and breathless intensity. Her whole body seemed to tingle.

Heero's erection thrust into the night air, and his breath was coming in gasps. He could barely think to move lest she bring him over the edge, and his eyes were closed tight to the sight of her lithe body stretched below him.

The kiss broke off and Heero pulled away, grabbing her nipple in his mouth for a brief moment, suckling before letting go.

He slathered his two, largest fingers in the contours of his mouth, leaving the corners of his lips wet when the digits slid along his lower lip. In the barest sliver of moonlight he could see the plane of her chest rising and falling with short breaths, could see the outline of her lower lip clutched by her front teeth.

His fingers pressed against her opening, sliding easily between the folds.

She was ready, though he couldn't have waited.

Heero guided himself into her body slowly, pushing against her welcome warmth in all his effort not to hurt her. But Relena drew him in easily, her thighs moving against his hips. An urgent sigh escaped her lips when she had fully enveloped him, and the steady beat of her folds pulsed against his shaft to make his head cloud with lust.

They moved together with increasing rhythm, each dizzying thrust only withdrawn to push harder into her than before. Relena bit into the flesh of his neck to stifle her moans, her hands gripped the muscles of his arms till the skin sprung red when she moved away.

Heero's breathing became erratic as he drove himself inside her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her, arched over her squirming figure.

She fell back against the ground to grab at the clothes underneath her, her torso twisting with a mounting pressure building between her thighs, feeling the thickness of him ride against the walls of her core.

She came with a strangled moan, the throbbing of her loin exploding as small cries escaped her on stray breathes. In a moment of consciousness her eyes opened and she looked up into Heero's face, wanting to kiss him, to caress him, to curb the waves of sweeping pleasure that overruled her body.

His expression was unreadable as he pumped furiously within her, the liquids of their joining dripping over his shaft.

And then his face suddenly broke with a gasp, as if he too was surprised he wa—was about to…

Heero collapsed over her slight frame and her hands went to his back, roaming the warm skin she found. His breathing was hot against her throat and she sighed against it. Their tangle of limbs tumbled until they were lying on their sides, Relena's form tucked beneath his arms against his chest.

The hum still lingered on her skin.

* * *

Heero sat with her in the back of the limo, two security guards taking up the driver's cabin. He sat across from her, not speaking as he stared out the window, at the city lights passing by. Relena was leaning comfortably in her seat, feeling as if the cushions were enveloping her tired body. She discretely watched the planes of his face, noting the pure dishevelment of his attire. 

No one had suspected much when they came back almost an hour after the incident, but were glad to see the foreign minister safe.

Heero turned his gaze upon Relena, and before the question was on her lips, Heero moved across the cabin to the seat beside her. His arms folded over his chest, he continued to stare out the window, but Relena was enraptured.

And then, Relena felt the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. How could she not have known? All this time, and she had been in love with Heero Yuy. Her heart beat fiercely on her ribcage, and a small drop of water escaped and slid down her cheek.

With quiet movements, she leaned her head on his shoulder, content in a way she had never thought possible.

* * *

Sunlight was just beginning to creep over the horizon when Relena and Heero pulled up alongside the Darlian mansion, and after a night of police reports and questions Relena was ready for the blissful oblivion of sleep. 

Heero lent an arm around her waist to keep her standing as they walked back to her rooms, and without being asked he helped her into bed.

Before he could turn away, however, he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist, followed by a healthy tug.

"Relena," he voiced gruffly, sleep on his mind.

A pretty pout slid out from under the covers, "But Heero, today is a whole new day…"

"You need sleep, Relena," he tried to turn away again, but again found the tug on his sleeve.

"I know what I need," her whispery voice called, and her free hand lifted a finger to his lips to point it out to him.

* * *

**AN:** You know what? this was inspired by 1x2 fanart XD I happened upon someone's series of getting them nekked in various, creative places, and they were pretty freakin' hott. So hense, the roof. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! A special thank you to those who put this story on alert or favorite, even if you didn't drop a review. Really, I thank you nonetheless. It was very, very flattering. Thanks again for reading, and go check out the rest of CoL '06 (and '08)! 


End file.
